Dramas of the Senior Year
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: The characters of Final Fantasy VII and FFVII:AC must survive their senior year of high school. Between Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz and Cloud and the gang, it won't be easy. Reffie CloTi AerisZack Nonsense humor story
1. My Loving Brothers!

-1Author's Note: Howdy, y'all! This is my first humorous Final Fantasy VII fic so please be gentle. It's about the FFVII characters in their high school life of dating, acne, pranks, and other crap that goes on in the life of a teen. I dunno how long this story will be. It depends on reviews and if I can come up with enough stuff to create chapters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dramas of the Senior Year

Chapter I: My Loving Brothers!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Breakfast is ready!" the voice of their mother rang from the kitchen downstairs.

All at once three brothers jumped out of their beds. Unfortunately they all had to share the same room due to the small house they lived in. They all shouted and cursed as they scrambled to get out of the room. They ran down the very short hall. Their destination: the one bathroom in the entire house! One made it in and slammed the door shut locking it.

"Aww, dammit!" one of the brothers cursed. His silver hair falling into his green eyes. "Yazoo beat us! And he's the one who takes the longest!"

The tallest of the three growled. His short silver hair was messy. He, out of all of them, had the worst bed head. So it was painful having to stand there and wait, while looking as bad as he in the morning, while Yazoo took his time.

"Stand back, Kadaj," he said. "I'll bust the door down."

"No, Loz," Kadaj shook his head. "Mother hates it when you do that. We have no choice but to wait for King of Primping to get outta there."

They heard the shower come on and the two moaned. It took Yazoo at least forty-five minutes in the shower because of his long hair. They looked at their watches. They had an hour and a half before it was time for school.

"May as well go downstairs and eat," Kadaj said. Loz nodded and they walked downstairs.

On the table was a note and three plates. Kadaj picked up the note and read it aloud:

"_I've gone to work now. I'll be home late tonight. Doctor Hojo has asked me to work over due to the shortage on help. Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone." _

"I hate that Hojo guy," Loz said. "He always asks Mother to work over, yet she makes hardly anything not to mention Sephiroth never visits us anymore. Ever since he got himself some big job in Junon."

"Can't blame him for not wanting to stay in this madhouse," Kadaj commented.

"What's that mean?" Loz growled.

Ignoring Loz, Kadaj sat down to eat his breakfast. Loz glared at his brother as he sat down to eat too.

Yazoo finally made his way to the dinner table. His long silver hair was neatly combed out and he was wearing very stylish clothes. A pair of nice blue jeans and a dark green shirt.

"You know," Loz said standing up. "No matter how long you take to make yourself look nice, you're never gonna get a girl."

"Shut up!" Yazoo shouted.

"Because all the hot girls are already taken," Loz continued making his way to the bathroom. "Zack got Aeris, Cloud got Tifa, Vincent got Lucrecia, Tseng got Elena, and even Reno got Yuffie!"

"R-Reno got Yuffie?" Yazoo sobbed.

"Yup!" Loz yelled from upstairs.

"It's hopeless!" Yazoo wailed. "Why! Why can't I land a girl!"

"Who needs 'em?" Kadaj said. "They're nothing but a big pain in the ass if you ask me."

"You're only saying that because you wanted Aeris!" Yazoo pointed out.

"Th-that's not true!" Kadaj yelled his face turning beet red.

"Then why is your face all red?" Yazoo smirked.

"Oh my gosh! You have a big zit on your nose!" Kadaj said in a fake panicky tone.

"Noooooo!" Yazoo wailed running from the kitchen.

Kadaj laughed to himself as his plan to change to subject worked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kadaj sighed and looked at his watch. They only had five minutes before it was time to leave or else they would be late for the first day on their senior year. Yazoo just sat there sulking with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still angry at Kadaj for the zit lie. Kadaj sat up from the couch after packing his bag and walked over to the mirror that hung over the fireplace mantle. He quickly combed down the loose strands of hair with his fingers. He was the least vain of the three, but girls found him most attractive. He did not care much for girls…well except maybe Aeris. Damn that Zack!

"Come on, Loz, or we're leaving without you!" Kadaj shouted.

He grabbed his backpack and left the house. Yazoo followed behind. Loz ran downstairs and grabbed his backpack making his way out. Kadaj and Yazoo were already on their motorcycles revving them up as they waited for him. He jumped on his bike and the three finally sped off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If we can avoid stop lights," Kadaj shouted. "We can get there on time."

"Red!" Yazoo yelled as the next light quickly changed from green, to yellow, to red.

"Dammit!" Kadaj cursed slamming on the brakes.

As they waited, a little old woman made her way across the cross walk. She was half way through when an red X appeared on the light across.

"Oh dear, I better stop," she said.

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz just stared at her as she stopped right in the middle of the road.

"Come on, grandma!" Loz shouted angrily. "Go!"

"I can't," she argued.

"You're in the middle of the freakin' road!" Kadaj yelled back.

"I can't go when there's a red X," she defended.

"She's senile," Yazoo said. "Poor lady."

He hopped off his bike and ran out to her.

"Here, ma'am, I'll help you across," he said.

"Damn wussy!" Loz jeered.

"Oh, if only all young men were nice like you," the old woman smiled patting Yazoo's hand.

"She says I'm nice!" Yazoo called back to his brothers smiling.

"Whatever," Kadaj muttered. "Just as long as he get the old bitty across so we can go."

After Yazoo got his thanks from the woman he ran back to his motorcycle. Just then, the light turned back to red.

"DAMMIT!" Kadaj yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Midgar High.

The halls were empty due to the students and teachers being in their classes. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo ran down the halls to their first class. Their first class was World History and their teacher was not going to be happy with them being late.

They opened the door to their class and all at once everyone stopped and stared at the three. Their teacher looked highly annoyed. His steel blue eyes locked in on the three of them.

"You're late," he growled.

"S-sorry, Mister Shinra," Kadaj said. "There was this old woman and- - -,"

"I don't want to hear you excuses!" he snapped. "Just get into your seats."

As they walked over to their seats, Cloud, his friends, Tseng, and his friends all stared at them shaking their heads.

"Late on the first day, yo," Reno whispered to Kadaj. "Rufus is gonna remember this forever."

Kadaj moaned. His assigned seat just _had_ to be right next to loud-mouth Reno _and_ they were late because of an old woman. This was going to be a _long_ year….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: I wanted to start this chapter off with Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. This story ain't about them, but they will probably be mentioned more than the others. I've already wanted to do a story about them .. Anyway, lemme know what y'all think so I'll know if I need to continue this story!


	2. Who Cares?

-1Author's Note: Wow! I wasn't expecting so many reviews! Tee-hee I'm so happy. By request this chapter will be focused on the best FF7 character: Vincent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter II: Who Cares?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most of them had fallen asleep during Rufus' class. Reno, Yazoo, Loz, Cid, Barret, and Yuffie were all unconscious with their heads slumped on their text books. Rufus looked up from the book he was reading aloud and growled. He walked up to each of the sleeping teens and wacked them upside their heads with his book.

"Did everyone have a good nap?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yup," Reno answered. "Oh shit!"

BAM!

RIIIIIING!

"Double the homework for you, Reno!" Rufus yelled. "Now get to your next class and out of my sight!"

Everyone jumped and practically ran from the class room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whew, what a grouch," Reno said to Vincent as they walked down the halls to their Science class.

Vincent was tall with long black hair and red eyes. He looked down at the floor and said, "Who cares?" in a nonchalantly tone.

Reno sighed, "My head cares!"

"Don't fall asleep in class next time," Vincent replied. "Simple as that."

"Whatever, man," Reno said walking off to hang out with someone more talkative like his partner Rude.

Vincent let out another sigh. He hated school. He would much rather be at home by himself. The only reason why he even bothered was because of her, Lucrecia. Rumors were going around of their dating, but unfortunately, that was not true…yet. Science was her favorite subject. He loathed it, but it was worth sitting through that miserable class as long as he was in the room with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vincent watched Lucrecia as she absorbed all the information coming from Professor Gast. He had no idea what he was talking about though. Something about molecules and other crap like that.

'Who cares?' he thought. 'She's so beautiful…'

"Look at how Valentine is drooling over that Lucrecia chick," Kadaj whispered to his brothers.

"So pathetic," Loz sniggered.

Cloud looked back at the three and glared. "Would you three shut the hell up?" he said annoyed. "You're gonna cause me to fail with all your yammering back there."

"Is something the matter?" Professor Gast asked in a calm tone. He was nicer than Rufus, but he would get annoyed at those who goofed off.

"No," Cloud answered quickly.

"Good," Gast nodded continuing his lesson.

Vincent looked slightly over his should and saw Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo staring at him. Loz sniggered and raised a certain finger at him.

"Hey! I saw that!" Yuffie shouted her dark eyes flared with anger.

"_Now_ what's the problem!" Gast sighed.

"Loz just totally flipped Vincent off!" Yuffie announced pointing at the silver haired teen.

Vincent, again, sighed. He wished people would mind their own business. Lucrecia's eyes were now on him because of the sudden uproar. He felt his heart stop as he returned her gaze.

"Loz, will you please keep such display out of the classroom," Gast said. "And Yuffie, will you please not shout in the classroom?"

"Yes, Professor Gast," Yuffie said softly sitting back in her seat.

"Sure, whatever," Loz answered not really caring.

"_Anyway_," Gast continued.

Lucrecia smiled at Vincent and turned her attention back to Gast. Vincent found himself grinning slightly. He could feel Kadaj and his brothers teasing him behind his back, but he did not care.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch Break

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz picked a table far away from everyone so they could eat alone with no goody-goodies around. Vincent was glad because he was tired of listening to those three idiots go on and on about him and Lucrecia. He sat down at a table with the fewest people. Which was Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Zack. That was fine with him because they were not annoying like most of his friends. Lucrecia got her lunch and saw the table with only five people at it. She smiled at this. There was only one seat left and it was next to Vincent.

"May I?" she asked.

Vincent's face flushed and he nodded slightly trying to hide his enthusiasm. She giggled and sat down next to him.

"So," she began hoping to strike up a conversation. "What was all that about with Loz and Yuffie?"

"Nothing," he answered not looking at her.

"Okay," she answered. She was smart. She knew it was not "nothing" and he knew that she knew too, but she did not want to push it.

"So what do you all plan to do once we graduate?" Aeris asked changing the subject.

"We just started the senior year and you're already asking that?" Zack laughed.

"Well, I'm just curious," she replied with a smile.

"I wanna be a bar waitress," Tifa answered. "There's an abandoned building in the slums that I wanna turn into a bar. I already came up with a name."

"What's that?" Lucrecia asked.

"7th Heaven," Tifa answered.

"Nice," Zack answered. "I'll be sure to stop by once you have it up and running."

"You better," she giggled. "And you too, Cloud." She nudged him slightly. She could have sworn she got a grin creep on his face.

Vincent felt a little depressed at this. Zack and Aeris clearly liked each other, Cloud and Tifa clearly like each other, it was clear, to Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo at least, that Vincent liked Lucrecia, but did she feel the same?

"Hey, why don't you just ask her out?" a smartass voice whispered in his ear.

He spun around and saw Loz smirking at him.

"Please go," Lucrecia said standing up. "Leave us in peace so we can enjoy the rest of lunch."

"You got all them girls defending you, eh Vincent?" Loz laughed.

"Shut up," Vincent growled now standing up to meet his height. "How dare you disrespect Lucrecia like that?"

"Huh, whatever," Loz said walking off.

"Thank you, Vincent," Lucrecia said after Loz was gone. "No one has ever defended me like that."

"Y-You're welcome," he replied his face red.

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet afterwards. They all ate their food and relaxed until it was time to go back. Lucrecia stood up and grabbed her tray.

"I'm gonna go on ahead," she said. "I'll see you in the next class."

"Lucrecia," Vincent said stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Umm….do…do you want to maybe go get something to eat Friday night?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Aeris and Tifa smiled. Zack patted Vincent on the back saying, "About time!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: I have a question! Does anyone wanna see any Reno/Yuffie fluff in the next chapter, 'cause chapter 3 will be about them.


	3. Stubbornness

-1Author's Note: This chapter is about my second fave FF7 character: Reno!

And to answer one reviewer's question, yes Sephiroth will be in this fic. I dunno when I'm gonna put him in it though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and I don't own Nintendo GameCube or Super Smash Bros.: Melee. (why is that game mentioned you ask? Read and find out.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter III: Stubbornness

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His head hurt. Between the headache of having to absorb so much crap at one time and getting hit on the head by Rufus' hardback school books he was going to have to take some aspirin when he got home.

Reno walked into the living room of his house and threw himself on the couch. He let out a deep, heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling for the longest time. He lived by himself. He was eighteen and decided to move out on his own. He kept the bills paid working part time at a weapon shop. Today was his day off and he was going to enjoy it. Yeah right! With double homework?

"I need a soda before I start this homework crap," he said to himself getting up and walking to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a cola. While he was at it he grabbed the container of French onion dip. He shut the door and grabbed a bag of chips. He would eat a snack and watch a little bit of TV before doing homework. He shoved several dip covered chips in his mouth at one time as he flipped through the channels.

"Dares neffer anyding on at is ime," he said with all those chips in his mouth.

He shut off the TV and decided to hang outside in his backyard instead. It was a nice sunny day and the weather was pretty mild. He laid out on a lounge chair with dip and bag of chips in hand.

"Hey, neighbor can I have some!"

Reno groaned as he heard a familiar female voice. He looked to the side and saw Yuffie's head peaked over the fence.

"Y'know, there's a rumor going around that we're dating," she said. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"The hell?" he asked. "Why would I spread a rumor like _that_?"

"Maybe 'cause you like me," she teased.

"Yeah right," he said closing his eyes hoping to block her out.

"Whatever," she said. "I'll see ya tomorrow at school! Make sure you do all your homework. Y'know since Rufus gave ya double."

"Who cares about what happened in the past anyway?" he sighed.

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's a little interesting. It's about the only class I ace. Y'know, if you need any help, I'll help ya. Even if you don't deserve my high quality help."

"No thanks, I'll do it myself," he said getting up and walking back to his house.

She sniggered and went back inside her house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later,

"Damn! I dunno who first designed a buster sword!" Reno yelled at his homework. "Who gives a damn about this stupid ass stuff!"

The phone rang. He threw the book across the room and answered the phone.

"What?" he asked.

"Stressin' over homework?"

It was Yuffie! Yuffie of all people!

"N-No," he lied.

"My offer is still up," she said. "I'm sure you don't want another hit on the head by Rufus."

'Damn!' he thought. There was a moment of silence before he asked, "Fine. Come on over and we'll discuss what I have to do to pay you back." He hung up the and sighed. He ran his fingers through his spiky, fiery red hair moaning at the thought of Yuffie coming over.

After several minutes and knock came to Reno's door. He got up to answer the door to be greeted by Yuffie.

"Come on in," he sighed.

"Oh, you sure are happy to see me, huh?" she teased.

She looked around his living as she made her way to his couch. He frowned as he bent down to pick up his book that he flung across the room.

"Had a fight we your book?" she asked smiling as usual.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" he replied with sarcasm.

He slowly walked over to his couch and sat next to her. They sat there in silence for the longest time before she spoke up.

"How are you gonna pay me back?" she asked.

"What do you want?" he replied.

"A kiss!" she said punching her fist in the air.

"Wh-what!" he stammered. "No frickin' way!"

"You don't wanna kiss me," she pouted leaning in closer to him.

"The hell is wrong with you?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders to push her back.

"Just kidding!" she giggled.

He looked at her with amazement and confusion. He had to admit, this girl was a weird and psychotic as he. But there was something cute about her. He had that innocent, yet not so innocent look to her. Wait...what was he thinking? Him attracted to _her_?

"Okay," she said interrupting his train of thoughts. "If I help you…you have to play Super Smash Bros.: Melee with me!"

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "That all? How did you know I had that game?"

She giggled and pointed to his entertainment center. In the heart of it was his jet black Nintendo GameCube and the game Super Smash Bros.: Melee.

"Oh," he said.

"Now shall we?" he asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Yueko Yasahaka built the buster sword two-hundred and six years ago?" Reno confirmed and Yuffie nodded her head. "But it's very difficult to wield. Not very many people use them. Hell the only two I know who uses that sword is Zack and Cloud."

"Yup," Yuffie said. "Yasahaka made tons of gil off it, but because of the fact it's difficult to use, only a few hundred exist."

"I see," he nodded. "So that's why Rufus wants me to study on some idiot who made heavy ass swords?"

"Now you gotta right a paper on it," she said. "So just type his name in the computer. Rufus also wants you to write a paper on the third president of Midgar."

"This is so stupid, yo," he sighed.

"Let's take a break," she said cheerfully. "How about we get started on our little competition."

"Okay," he said getting up and walking to his game unit. He plugged in two controllers and turned the game on.

He pressed the start button and selected a two player competition. He chose the character Roy (probably because he too had red hair and blue eyes and plus he had a cool sword.) Yuffie chose the character Princess Zelda. She hated that there were no female ninjas in the game, but at least Zelda got to use cool magic spells much like Materia. Next it was time to pick the battle ground. They fought over this so they just used the random button. The battlefield the computer randomly selected was Hyrule Temple.

"Melee!" the voice in the game announced.

Immediately the two charged at each other. Yuffie stopped her character a few feet away from Reno's so she could charge a Din's Fire spell. He tried to make his character jump over hers, but the had the spell flying in the right angle that it hit him….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One hour and thirty battles later,

Yuffie: Thirty

Reno: Zero

"What the hell is up with this?" he said after losing the thirtieth battle. "You're playing as way too strong characters! I dare you to play as the weakest character….Jigglypuff!"

"Fine," she said. "I'll still kick your ass. Jigglypuff may be the lightest character, but that don't matter. And to make it more interesting, we'll play on the shortest battle field: Pokemon Stadium."

"Deal," he said.

Again the selected their characters. Reno: Roy, Yuffie: Jigglypuff, Battlefield: Pokemon Stadium.

"Melee!"

Yuffie sat there and waited for Reno's character. When he was close enough she smirked and pressed a couple of buttons.

"La la la la!"

"The hell?" Reno said as Jigglypuff sang and his character fell asleep. He had never played as this character and did not know what it could do.

Yuffie took the opportunity and used some combo attacks knocking Roy a few feat across the stadium. Roy recovered and swung his sword at the annoying little puff ball. Jigglypuff was knocked several feat, but it started puffing up like a balloon and descended on Roy. It kicked him and sent him off the edge. One fall so far….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of battle,

Yuffie: Thirty-one

Reno: Zero

"Damn!" Reno cursed dropping his controller.

"Well, break time's over," she said with her usual cheerfulness. She acted like she was not even surprised she beat him playing as Jigglypuff.

"How did you beat me?" he asked her.

"I am the master of this game," she smiled. "No one has _ever_ beat me."

"I see," he replied. "Well anyway, I don't wanna tie you up any longer. I think I can do the rest of the homework on my own."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll see you out."

She put down her controller and walked with him to the door. He opened it and as she was walking out, he grabbed her arm. He reeled her around and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her on the…cheek? Damn she was hopping he would plant one on the lips. Oh well maybe next time.

"Thanks," he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered and nodded a simple reply.

"See you tomorrow," she said.


	4. Ms Kyahaha and Mr Gahaha

Author's Note: I love you guys so much! Y'all have given me the motivation to keep this story going!

By the way, forgive me if I got Scarlet and Heidegger's laugh wrong.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I also do not own Elmo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter IV: Ms. Kyahaha and Mr. Gahaha

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was going to be worse than the previous day. Today the seniors had classes with Scarlet (Miss Kyahaha) and Heidegger (Mister Gahaha.) Two very obnoxious people. Scarlet taught Shop and Heidegger taught Math. Scarlet's class was a little interesting for the guys because of what they were learning, but it was still miserable because the woman was a slut who would come on to the guys. The women just found the class boring all together and they _hated_ her awful laugh with a passion.

Everyone filed into the class that morning frowning. Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Reno were the unlucky ones who had to sit in the front, and Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Cid were behind them. And it continued like that. The most annoying to the least.

"Welcome, seniors!" Scarlet's annoying voice rang. "I am Miss Scarlet. I'm your Shop teacher. Today we will be learning to make….toaster ovens!"

"Wha?" the guys stared at her dumbly.

"I want all of you to make ovens good enough to make the best damn toast ever! Kya ha ha ha!"

Everyone winced. It did not take her long at all to do that _laugh_. But why were they having to learn to make toaster ovens? It was so dumb. Then again, Scarlet always acted like all her screws were not tight enough in her head.

"All the materials are on your desks," she pointed out. "Along with an instruction booklet. Let me know when you're done okay?"

Then she slumped into her chair and began reapplying makeup. Again everyone started at her. She was not even going to talk them through putting the dang thing together? Oh well. They all figured they would do the best they could. It was better than hearing her laugh every five minutes.

Tseng, Rude, Elena, and Reno all got to work immediately. This would be simple for them. Heck it was even simple for Cid. He was good at putting things together. He always dreamed of putting together an airship and piloting it after all. Reno and Rude were good at putting together weapons and Tseng and Elena were good at following instructions. The five of them would probably ace this class. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, however….

BANG!

Kadaj stared at the small, metal box that just blew up in his face. Scarlet looked up from her makeup mirror and looked at Kadaj.

"Tut…tut….tut," she clicked her tongue and walked up to him.

She pulled out a handkerchief and leaned in close to him. "You got a little smudge on your face," she said wiping his cheek.

He leaned back as far as he could, but it only caused her to lean closer. He winced as he got a full view of her cleavage. Guys would normally like something like that, but this was _Scarlet_ he was dealing with.

"Now what happened?" she finally asked standing up straight.

"I…I dunno," he answered. "I probably put the wrong pieces in."

"That won't do," she sighed. "Try again or I will have to fail you, you handsome little boy."

'Oh please, someone, just kill me now!' he thought with pain in his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later,

"Okay, class, how many ovens do we have?" she asked.

As expected Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Cid had put together one perfectly. Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Zack, Vincent, Lucrecia, and Barret did a fair job. While Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Yuffie did a terrible job.

"Well at least most of my class did an okay job," Scarlet sighed. "Go on to your next grade and I will hand out the grades tomorrow."

Everyone sighed with relief when they were excused. Although, as they all left, they heard her scream, "Kya ha ha ha!" at the poor looking toasters. They all shivered and ran down the hall to the next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hate math," Yazoo moaned as they walked to Heidegger's class.

"Only 'cause you don't know what two-plus-two is," Loz sniggered.

"It's three, dummy!" Yazoo shot back.

Kadaj slapped his hand against his forehead. He loved his brothers, but he could not believe how _dumb_ they were.

"Hey, how did you like Scarlet's view?" Loz teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Kadaj spat. "I'm gonna have nightmares now! I'm telling' ya, she's got a friggin' crush on me!"

"Well you could think of it as a compliment," Elena said walking up beside them. "Of the three of you, she thinks you're the hottest."

They all stopped and stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Okay, which of us do you think is the hottest?" Loz asked.

"Yazoo," she giggled. "But he's not as hot as my Tseng!"

Yazoo blushed as she walked away. "She thinks I'm hot!" he beamed.

"How 'bout that!" Loz said slapping his brother's back. "All that primping does work after all."

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late," Kadaj said walking away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome, class, I am your math teacher, Mister Heidegger."

Everyone stared at the fat, bumbling idiot before them. How he and Scarlet got positions in this school they would never know.

"Today, we will be learning- - -"

"Two-plus-two is four!" Yazoo suddenly shouted. "I figured it out!"

The whole class went silent. Loz gutted his brother with his elbow and Yazoo doubled over in pain.

"Gah ha ha ha!" Heidegger laughed. "It seems someone in this class does not know basic math."

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a book.

"Mister Yazoo," he began walking slowly to his desk. "Since you are obviously struggling with math, here is a book that will help you."

He held a book out to Yazoo. It had big, obnoxious red and yellow writing with a picture of a furry red creature. It said, "Elmo's learning to count 1 2 3!"

The class erupted with laughter. Even Loz started laughing at his poor brother. Yazoo's face turned beet red and he looked shyly around at his classmates. Everyone was laughing. The females (except Yuffie) was giving his a sympathetic grin. Kadaj glared at everyone. He was getting pissed at the way everyone was making fun of his brother.

"Mister Heidegger, please stop!" he pleaded. "He was just joking. He knows basic math!"

"Okay, then," Heidegger grinned slyly. "What is nine-times-nine?"

"(I don't know,)" Yazoo whispered looking down.

"What was that?" Heidegger asked.

"I…I don't know," Yazoo answered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Hear that class?" Heidegger said loudly. "He does not even know what nine-times-nine is! Gah ha ha ha!"

He turned and started walking back to his desk. "Everyone, turn to page one," he said. "Yazoo, you just study that book for now."

"That dumb ass," Kadaj sneered as soon as he was out of earshot. "Yazoo, I'll help you whenever no one is looking okay?"

Yazoo just nodded slightly. He was still very upset. Damn that red creature with its obnoxious grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bell rang and everyone began putting away their books. Yazoo started to put away his until Heidegger stopped him.

"I would like to see it please," he said.

"Come on," Kadaj said to his brother as they walked up to their obnoxious teacher.

Yazoo handed him the book and stared down at the floor.

"I will check your answers and let you know tomorrow," Heidegger said. "Now get outta here."

Yazoo nodded and quickly left the room with Kadaj.

As the three brothers walked down the hall, Kadaj grabbed Loz by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a wall.

"What the hell possessed you to laugh with everyone at Yazoo, huh!" he demanded.

"It was funny!" Loz laughed. "'Elmo's 1 2 3!'"

Kadaj sneered at the bigger man and pulled him away from the wall just to shove him back into it. Everyone started noticing the two brothers fighting and instantly started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Yazoo looked horrified.

"Please stop!" he said. "I don't like seeing you two fight!"

"You think you can beat me, Kadaj?" Loz said shoving Kadaj off him. "Come on! Let's see how tough you are!"

"What is going on here!" Rufus demanded seeing the crowd surrounding Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.

"Nothing," Loz lied.

"Detention! Next Friday!" Rufus said. "Now get to your next class!"

Great. Second day of school and they already landed detention. They had a feeling that the rest of senior year would be very dramatic.


	5. Home Economics

-1Chapter V: Home Economics

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During lunch break,

"Hey, did you hear Kadaj and his brother landed themselves in detention already?" Yuffie whispered to Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Zack, and Reno.

"Yeah I heard about that," Reno replied with a smile. "Serves those retards right."

"I gotta admit though," Aeris said. "I felt terribly for Yazoo during math."

"I didn't," Cloud replied.

"Me neither," Zack agreed.

Reno and Yuffie just started laughing.

Aeris and Tifa frowned shaking their heads.

"So anyway, what's our next class?" Reno asked.

"Home economics," Aeris answered. "My mom teaches that."

"Ooh goodie, a sane teacher," Yuffie replied. "Miss Elmyra was it?"

"Yes," Aeris nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, class, I am Elmyra, your home economics teacher," the kind women before them said. "Today we will be cooking desserts."

Cheering could be heard in the class. Making desserts was everyone's favorite thing to make.

"I want everyone to make a three layer chocolate cake," she explained. "All your ingredients are on your desks. Everyone pair up in a two team party that way we wont have to worry about so many cakes since we don't have many ovens."

"Kadaj, will you be my partner?" Yazoo asked. "I don't want Loz to be."

"Okay," Kadaj agreed sitting next to his brother.

Yazoo smiled and pulled out the mixing bowl. "I'm pretty good at this stuff," he said. "Leave it to me!"

Kadaj nodded and watched as his brother pulled out everything he needed. He looked so happy right now and this made Kadaj happy as well. He was happy because he knew his brother was very upset about what happened in math. He deserved a peaceful class now.

The teams in the class fit just right except Cid and Loz got stuck together. There was lots of swearing and glaring. Elmyra scolded them several times during that hour. Yuffie and Reno got paired up. She was not good and cooking, but luckily he was. Aeris and Zack were good at it, but she was better. The same applied for Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Lucrecia, Elena, and Tseng. Barret and Rude got paired up (Barret was better than Rude. Rude did not care at all for cooking.)

Elmyra would walk around checking on people's progress. She would always be at Cid and Loz's desk. The two either kept using too much water or not enough.

Kadaj mostly watched as Yazoo perfectly mixed the ingredients together. He did not want to interfere with his brother in his cooking reverie.

Forty-five minutes later the smell of cake filled the classroom. For some, the smell of burnt cake wandered in their noses. Now it was time for the hard part, frosting three layers and stacking them neatly. Kadaj got to lick to spatula covered in chocolate as Yazoo frosted and stacked.

Cid and Loz's cake looked like a burnt leaning tower of Pisa with dripping chocolate. The two cursed each other and blamed each other for it too. Elmyra gave them both detention for the use of such foul language. After that she walked around inspecting the cakes. She did not give a reaction to them either. She nodded and walked back to her desk.

"I shall grade them all once you leave for your next class," she said. "When school is out, you may return here, split the cakes in two, and take them home. You may be excused."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the end of the day everyone returned to home economics class to get their cakes. Except Loz and Cid. They just tossed it in the trash. Elmyra was nice enough to provide containers for everyone too.

Lucrecia smiled at Vincent as she scooped her half of the cake in its container. "I'll be seeing you tonight right?" she asked sweetly.

He almost forgot it was Friday. He nodded quickly and looked at her. "I'll be you up at seven," he replied.

"Okay," she smiled again and started to leave the room. "See you."

"Way to go, Vinnie!" Yuffie cheered punching her fist in the air.

"What did I say about calling me 'Vinnie?'" he asked her with a glare in his red eyes.

"Sheesh, Mr. Grumpy," she pouted leaving the class with Reno.

"That Vincent guy is so pathetic," Lox muttered waiting for his brothers to finish up.

"Why not just leave him alone?" Yazoo suggested.

"When did you become such a sissy man anyway?" Loz asked. "I mean you're actually good at cooking. That is such a woman's job! And now you're defending Valentine?"

"I am _not_ a sissy!" Yazoo replied clinching his fist.

"You are too!" Loz continued. "You and you're sissy ass long hair!"

"Shut up!" Yazoo yelled pushing his brother.

Elmyra walked into the room as Yazoo pushed Loz. She sighed and shook her head. "Yazoo, detention for you as well," she said.

Yazoo looked like he was on the verge of tears as he glared at his bigger brother. Loz just smirked and left the room.

"Come on," Kadaj said calmly. "Let's just go home."

"Why is he always so mean?" Yazoo asked and Kadaj led him out of the room.

"I don't know, Yazoo," Kadaj shook his head. "But just ignore him from now on, okay? You know the stuff he said about you is not true. Hey think of it this way, maybe you'll find yourself a nice girl who can't cook and you'll be the one making romantic dinners."

Yazoo grinned and blushed at that thought. "Thanks, Kadaj," he replied.

"No problem, bro," Kadaj answered patting him on the back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was so short and it took so long to post. I got sick, then I had company, then there's work, and my Star Ocean 3 game (awesome game, you should buy it!) I start my vacation Wednesday so hopefully I should get a couple updates in (I promise I won't let my new Wild Arms 4 game get in the way. I just finished SO3 and am about to play WA4.) The next chappie will be about Vincent's date with Lucrecia and some spies.


	6. Vincent's Hot Date

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I was out sick today and was off yesterday so I had some time to write. I got food poisoned from a Chinese place I ate at and ended up writing it in this chapter (not the food poison part……maybe x evil grin x

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter VI: Vincent's Hot Date**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Friday night. The night. The night where Vincent would go out on his very first date. Not that he had trouble with women. Heck almost every woman in school wanted to date the tall, dark, handsome man, but he did not care for those woman. Only Lucrecia. And thank the Lord in Heaven that Lucrecia liked him back.

He stood in the mirror checking himself over. He was wearing a casual black shirt and black jeans. He still had his red scarves wrapped around his head with lose black hair hanging out of it. This was not a formal date. Just a test run to see if more dates would come. When he saw he was suitable enough for the beautiful woman, he made his way out of the house.

"_There he goes,_" a voice whispered from the bushes. "_He is about to enter his car. Let's go!_"

Two figures emerged. The taller, red head man looked at the short black head girl.

"Why are we doing this again, Yuffie?" he asked.

"To make sure he don't screw up, Reno!" she answered. "Hurry! To your car!"

They ran to his red, BMW converter. He hopped into the driver's seat and she got into the passenger seat.

"Why am I being dragged along anyway?" he asked and they slowly followed Vincent.

"Because you couldn't resist my cuteness when I asked you to come with me," she replied innocently.

"Damn your evil cuteness," he muttered.

It only took about ten minutes to get to Lucrecia's house. It was nice having her live to close by to him. It almost made him feel like she was still there even though she wasn't. She lived in a nice little house with her parents. The front yard was full of beautiful, colorful flowers. It was perfect for a nice little family. He never had that, but he was glad she did. Her happiness made him happy.

She must have been watching from the window because she was outside the moment he pulled up. She waved good-bye to her parents and ran to his car. She looked rather pretty that night. Her hair was pulled up with loose pieces of hair hanging down, she wore a nice pink shirt and blue capres.

"You look nice," he said.

She blushed slightly. "Thank you," she replied. "You too."

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Umm I like Chinese," she answered.

"Okay, sounds good," he nodded.

As they drove off, Reno and Yuffie followed behind.

"That was the easy part," Yuffie said. "Now the hard part is keeping up with them without them getting suspicious since we don't know where they're going."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn Vincent drives slow," Yuffie groaned as they finally reached a Chinese restaurant.

"Well it made it easier to follow," he replied. "Let's go in an eat!"

"We have to watch from the sidelines or they'll catch on!" she argued.

"Yuffie, it is a Friday night," he pointed out. "There's tons of teens going out on dates. Vincent and Lucrecia will probably think it's just a coincidence. Besides I'm hungry."

"Okay," she said giving in.

They started to walk in until she grabbed his arm. "Is this a date?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said grinning.

She blushed and they walked inside hand-in-hand.

With Vincent and Lucrecia,

After being seated and waiting for their food, they decided to talk to get to know each other better.

"What are your goals in life after we finish school?" Lucrecia asked him.

"Oh, I don't know," he answered. "I was thinking about maybe joining the president's new group called Turks."

"Oh, that would be nice," she replied. "Good money there."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I want to be a scientist studying genetics," she answered. "That's been my dream."

"You're goof at it," he said. "You ace science class all the time."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

They sat there in silence for a few moments. He kept looking into her deep greens eyes causing her to blush slightly. She rested her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together. She rested her chin on her fingers and looked at him.

"You are so mysterious," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Something about you seems like a mystery," she answered. "Behind those crimson eyes lies a deep secret that one day will be unlocked."

"That'll be the day," he chuckled slightly.

"Sorry for the wait," said the waiter as he approached their table.

"No problem," she smiled. "Gave us extra talking time."

The waiter placed their food on the table, bowed, and walked away. They said nothing else and decided to eat.

With Reno and Yuffie,

"They sure had a lot of talking time," Reno said staring at the as they ate. He and Yuffie had already finished eating.

"'Cause I bribed the waiter to take his own sweet time," she replied.

"Say what!" he said a little loud.

Almost everyone stared at him. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. She shook her head and looked at the people staring.

"What? You got a problem!" she said. Everyone shook their heads and went back to their meals.

"But man, Yuffie, you never cease to amaze me," Reno said.

She smiled brightly. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Just then Yuffie saw some flashing coming from a window near Vincent and Lucrecia's table. She looked closely and noticed a camera sticking up and she saw some silver hair.

"Loz," she whispered. "Look behind you, Reno."

He looked over his shoulder and saw the camera flashing with tips of silver hair sticking up behind.

"That jerk is taking pics of Vinnie and Lucy!" Yuffie said through gritted teeth. "C'mon! Let's stop him."

She jumped up and made her way out. He sighed, grabbed the bill and some cash and laid it on the table. He followed her outside and around the building. They saw Loz on his knees holding his camera up as he took pictures every few minutes.

"Loz! What the hell are you up to!" Yuffie demanded.

He jumped causing him to drop his camera at the same time. He looked at the angry pair in front of him.

"Taking pictures so I can post it all over the school," he answered. "I was hoping to get a pic of them making out."

"Oh yeah?" she said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a ninja star and threw it at the camera. It broke and shattered into pieces.

"You bit- - -!"

"I wouldn't finish that line if I were ya," Reno threatened pulling out his electro-mag rod.

"Tch! This ain't over!" Loz said running off.

"Chic-ken!" Yuffie taunted.

"Yuffs, keep your voice down!" Reno said covering her mouth with his hand. "Remember: Vincent and Lucrecia are on the other side of this window."

She nodded and he let her go.

"Let's make sure they didn't hear any of the ruckus," she suggested.

They peaked back inside and saw they had finished their meal. Then they saw something surprising. They were leaning over the table. Closer, closer, closer.

Yuffie started jumping up and down. "Yay! Go, Vinnie!" she shouted.

Reno slapped his hand on his forehead. Luckily they did not hear her. He had to so something to keep her voice down…..ah-ha!

She watched closely as Vincent and Lucrecia were only an inch close until she felt Reno grab her shoulders and pressed her hard against his body. She gasped as he roughly pressed his lips against hers. She stopped tensing and started kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck. At that same time, Vincent and Lucrecia were doing the same thing.


	7. PE

**Author's Note: I noticed a mistake I made with this fic, I have Sephiroth as an adult and Lucrecia as a young adult at the same time. Oops. Well it's too late now to do anything so I pretty much decided to have Jenova be his mom period. LOL**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter VII: P.E.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The weekend went by too quick for the poor seniors suffering Midgar High. It felt like even though their free days were in fact longer, it was a lot shorter compared to the agonizing Monday. The halls were filled with the young adults. All their eyes looked dead as they crept slowly to their lockers.

Yuffie turn her combination lock right, left, then right again. Click went the lock as it opened allowing her inside the metal box that contained the books from hell itself.

"I….hate…..Mondays," moaned Reno as he began opening his locker.

"Is it Saturday yet?" she asked with hope.

"'Fraid not, sweet heart," he sighed.

"Damn," she groaned slamming her locker shut as she got the evil books out.

"Hey, did ya hear?" Elena asked running up to the couple.

"No what?" Reno asked.

"We got a new P.E. teacher," the blonde woman answered.

"Who?" Yuffie asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, I am your P.E. teacher Sephiroth," the man with long silver hair said.

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo stared in disbelief. Their brother who was supposed to be off in Junon with his new job was now at Midgar High as their P.E. teacher! What did they do to deserve this cruel fate is what they wondered. Cloud sighed. He did not really care for Sephiroth. When he was a little boy he thought he was cool at first, but then realized he was just an arrogant asshole who thought he was better than everyone.

"Today we will be having swimming," Sephiroth explained.

He threw off he shirt and pants. Everyone gasped and Sephiroth stood before them wearing only a speedo.

"Umm is he allowed to wear that?" Yazoo asked Kadaj.

Some of the women were screaming and going gaga. Kadaj sighed, "I guess. He is a teacher after all."

The two glared at Sephiroth and his muscular body. Loz was not worried because he was just as muscular, but Kadaj and Yazoo were not so fortunate.

"Everyone, get your swimsuits and meet me back here," he said.

Everyone obeyed and scattered off to the locker rooms. Sephiroth smirked to himself. He would give his brothers and Cloud hell in the swimming pool.

Girls locker room,

Yuffie felt like slamming her head into the locker. She could not stand Sephiroth. Him and his, "I'm gonna rule the world on day!" attitude.

"It might not be so bad," Aeris said.

"Like hell," Yuffie replied with a growl. She looked over at Tifa and gasped. "Tifa! Has your boobs grown bigger since last year!"

Tifa blushed and gave a look of shook at Yuffie's sudden outburst. "U-Umm a little I guess," she stuttered. "They don't make bathing suits big enough for me these days."

"Oh cry me a river! At least ya ain't flat like me!" Yuffie whined.

Aeris and Lucrecia giggled. Elena did not care either way. The three women had normal sized …errr…. breasts.

"Right so umm can we get going?" Tifa asked trying to change the subject.

Guys locker room

Kadaj and Yazoo were slamming their heads in the locker. Loz was staring at them with an amused grin. The others were wondering how many more times before they knocked themselves unconscious.

"Fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven," Reno started counting.

"We will be late if you two do not stop bashing your heads into the locker," Tseng said in his usual serious tone.

"Why _HIM_!" Kadaj cried out. "Whyyyyyyyy!"

"Quit actin' like a damn idiot and get yer asses movin'!" Cid yelled leaving the locker room.

"Right behind ya, Cid," Barret added leaving as well.

"Gggrrr fine!" Kadaj pouted changing into his swim trunks.

"Sephiroth and Loz are gonna laugh at us," Yazoo said with watery eyes.

"Then we'll kick their asses if they do!" Kadaj replied.

"Place your bets!" Reno suddenly shouted. "Bets on which brother will kick his other brother's ass!"

He then received a death glare from the two silver haired boys. He just smirked leaving with the rest of the men. They were tired of waiting for the sulky brothers.

"Where is Kadaj and Yazoo?" Sephiroth asked when everyone lined up outside the pool.

"Sulking in the locker room like babies," Loz answered.

"No we're not!" Kadaj shouted from behind as he and Yazoo approached.

Sephiroth grinned as he looked at his younger brothers. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"Are you two not even working out?" he asked.

Kadaj and Yazoo did not answer. They just glared at the bigger man.

"Hmph," Sephiroth then walked up to Loz. "And what happened to that cry baby brother of mine?"

"I haven't cried once since mother came back to us," Loz replied proudly.

"Good," Sephiroth smiled.

"What does this have to do with P.E.?" Tifa whispered to Cloud.

"Beats me," Cloud shrugged.

"Now listen up!" Sephiroth shouted. "First we will start with ten laps in the pool. Since there is only ten lanes you all will have to line up and take turns."

Everyone lines up by the lanes. Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Lucrecia, Reno, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Tseng, and Elena were first. Kadaj waited by lane one, Yazoo by lane two, Loz by lane three, Rude by lane four, Aeris by lane five, and Zack by lane six.

"H-Hey, Kadaj," Yazoo whispered.

"What?" Kadaj asked.

"I….I am…..not able…..to swim," Yazoo said slowly.

"You're telling me this now!" Kadaj hissed.

"I didn't want Sephiroth to laugh at me," Yazoo replied looking down in shame.

"I know what to do," Kadaj smirked.

"What would that- - - -OOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Kadaj punched Yazoo in the stomach real hard and reeled him around.

"Sephiroth, Yazoo is complaining about an upset stomach," he said.

Yazoo had tears in his eyes and he was holding his stomach.

"Fine," Sephiroth sighed. "Send him to the nurse's office."

"Right," Kadaj nodded leading Yazoo back inside.

"The rest of you just do whatever!" Sephiroth ordered. He did not care what they did. He just wanted to lay out in the sun to get a tan while reading a smut filled magazine.

Everyone liked this idea. It gave them a chance to just goof off in the pool. Barret, Rude, Cid, and Tseng just slowly made their way out and sat on the edge. They did not really care for swimming.

"You know what, Yuffie," Reno asked snaking his arms around her waist.

"What?" she replied.

"This place would be better if they let you wear a two piece," he answered.

She giggled as he started planting kisses on her cheek. Suddenly a book was thrown at his head.

"No sex in the pool!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Damn teacher," Reno growled.

"Hey!" Aeris shouted at the two. "Cloud and Zack are about to race! Come and watch!"

Everyone separated leaving the two middle lanes free. Cloud was in lane five and Zack was in lane six. They had suddenly decided to see who was the better swimmer in a ten lap race.

"Come on, Cloud! You can do it!" Tifa cheered.

"Go, Zack!" Aeris added.

"Ready!" Yuffie shouted.

Cloud and Zack smirked at each other.

"Set!"

They got into position.

"Go!"

They took off. Cloud was in the lead so far with Zack very close behind. Everyone was cheering. So far Sephiroth was ignoring the whole thing. Seemed like he did not care about racing either.

Zack passed Cloud up in the third lap. Tifa groaned and Aeris cheered.

Water splashed all around the two men. They kept passing each other and falling behind each other. It was a very, very close race.

It was the eighth lap now. Cloud was in the lead again.

Yuffie looked up at the sky. "Uh-oh," she whispered.

The heavens started roaring and rain fell from the black clouds.

"Okay, everyone, out of the pool!" Sephiroth called.

Everyone jumped out and started running back to their locker rooms.

"Looks like we'll have to do a rematch later," Zack said drying off.

"Yeah," Cloud replied.

"Damn, man, that race was pretty close," Cid added.

They conversation was cut off by the sound of whimpering. Everyone turned their heads to the corner of the room. Loz was crying!

"What….the….hell….." Reno trailed.

"So what! I hate storms!" Loz pouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: I know the end of this chapter was a bit rushed and sucked. I'm sorry. Anyway, if y'all have any ideas or suggestions about this fic I'm free to hear 'em!


	8. Animal Biology

Author's Note: Thanks to some of the suggestions I received I was able to come up with some new crazy stuff for this fic. The suggestion for the animal biology with Red XIII was aznelements'. Thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter VIII: Animal Biology **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It continued to rain outside which was okay since everyone was stuck in the prison called high school. Luckily no one knew about Yazoo pretending to go to the nurses office and Loz threatened to kill anyone who told about his crying in the locker room. But would that stop Reno? Like hell! Ever heard of the beautiful thing called black mail? He laughed evilly to himself at the idea.

It was lunch hour. Finally. After all that swimming everyone was especially hungry. Reno sat with Yuffie as usual. He kept smirking at Loz every chance he got.

"Why do you keep smirking at him?" Yuffie asked confused.

"It's a secret," he replied with a grin. "Which you may learn if he ain't careful."

"Reno, are you blackmailing Loz?" she giggled.

"Yup," he replied.

They said no more and continued their meal. After all that lunch hour goes by a hell of a lot quicker than the dreaded first or last hour! Such a cruel cycle. After he was finished eating he stood up.

"I'm gonna get seconds," he announced to Yuffie.

"Good luck," she said.

He did not know what she meant by that so he just shrugged it off. He picked up his tray and walked up to the line of scary cafeteria ladies. The one he approached was rather scary. Her grey hair was pulled in a tight bun in her hair net. She had gross teeth and was rather large. He winced at the sight, but said nothing about it. Instead he just asked, "Yo, can I have more?"

"More!" she roared.

His eyes widened. Hey this scene kind of reminded him of an old musical he once saw.

"You don't get anymore!" she continued. "Get your ungrateful ass out of my sight!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" he said walking off.

Yuffie was laughing as he rejoined her at the table.

"Damn, now I know how that orphan kid felt," he said looking at the old bitty.

"Huh?" Yuffie asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, my name is Nanaki. And I am teaching animal biology."

Everyone stared out the cat, dog, whatever creature before them. It had a very stern look on his face. One eye was closed with crossed scars and the other eye was bright yellow. He also had a red coat with a tattoo of the number "XIII" on his arm. Not to mention the tip of his tail was flaming.

"Any questions before we begin?" he asked them.

"Why do ya got a 'XIII' tattoo?" Yuffie quickly asked.

"That concerns you not," he answered.

"Can we call you Red XIII?" Reno then asked.

"Call me what you wish," he sighed. "Any _important_ questions?"

When no one answered he nodded his head and turned to the chart of animals hanging from the blackboard.

"Now, I have been told that some of you are rather…..dumb…..in this school," Red XIII continued. "So to begin I will point to a picture and you will have to determine whether or not each animal is a mammal, non-mammal, and amphibian. Please open your books to page one and check the box for the correct answer. Begin."

Most of them did not get it, but they did not question him. First he pointed to a picture of a cat.

"Uh…..ummm," Yazoo whispered in Kadaj's direction.

"Yazoo," Kadaj whispered with annoyance in his voice. "Don't tell me you don't know what's what?"

"Ummm….ummm," was all poor Yazoo could reply.

"Hurry, give me your book," Kadaj quickly whispered.

"What are you two up to?" Red XIII asked eyeing Kadaj and Yazoo.

"Oh…..snap," Kadaj said wide eyed.

Red XIII walked up to the brothers' desk and saw Yazoo's book lying on Kadaj's desk.

"Kadaj and Yazoo, you have both landed yourselves in detention," Red XIII said. "As for you, Yazoo, you will attend my special class this Friday. Now let's continue."

He pointed at a picture of a frog then a penguin, and then a dog. Most of the class knew the right answers. But there was some that did not. They were left anonymous. Red XIII just felt that exposing Yazoo and Kadaj's idiocy was a perfect punishment.

"Okay now that we are finished with that," Red XIII said after pointing to the last picture of a snake. "We will now watch a documentary movie called 'March of the Penguins.'"

The guys moaned at this, but the girls started cheering. They loved nothing more than a movie filled with cute and cuddly penguins. Red XIII turned the TV on and hit play on the DVD player.

"Do not goof off," he told them sternly. "I _do_ have a spy and I _will _be informed if there are any goof offs."

He then left the room and the movie began to play. The girls were watching intently at this. Loz just rolled his eyes and looked at Kadaj.

"I bet he was bluffing about the spy," he said.

"Shut up! I'm watching the movie!" Kadaj hissed.

Loz just blinked. Kadaj…..liked penguin movies? Well what the hell!

Later on in the movie when it was showing the eggs hatching and revealing the baby penguins Aeris started blushing madly.

"Tee-hee! They are so cute!" she gushed. "I want one so badly, Zack!"

Zack laughed and looked at her. "And where would you find a place cold enough for one?"

"Dunno, but I'll figure it out!" she smiled.

Cid and Barret were so bored that they started playing poker in the back of the room. Vincent, Rude and Tseng just sat there watching the movie just in case they had to do a test on it. Lucrecia, Elena and Tifa kept on going on about how cute the baby penguins were. Cloud and Zack were clearly bored, but said nothing to insult their girlfriends. Reno had his arm wrapped around Yuffie's shoulders as they watched the movie. He had to admit, they were cute little fuzz balls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The movie was over and Red XIII came back into the room. At this point everyone was back in their seats looking like they had really paid attention.

"Okay you may all go," he said. "Turn in your papers and I will decide who will go to my special class."

Everyone got up and laid their papers on the desk. When everyone left Red XIII picked up the paper belonging to the 'spy' which read: "Barret and Cid were In the back of the room playing poker with real gil." Well detention for them that was for sure.

Out in the hall,

"Hey, Yuffs, what was the deal with writing down about Barret and Cid on your papers?" Reno asked her quietly.

"Oh….y-you saw that?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well…..that's 'cause I'm the spy!" she said with a wink.

"Really? How did that happen?" he pressed on.

"Well….."

Flashback of earlier that day:

Yuffie was walking down the hall before the first class began. It was then she saw the red dog-like creature.

"How cute!" she beamed. "C'mere, boy!"

She bent down and held her hand out for him to come. He cast her a curious look. Then she started clicking her tongue.

"Come on! Come here, boy!" she continued.

"What is you want, young lady?" he asked her.

"Whoa! You talk!" she gasped.

"Of course I do!" he retorted.

"You're so cute!" she squealed running towards him.

"Wh-wha?" he was shocked.

She kneeled beside him and started petting him. Then she got the spot: behind the ears!

End flashback:

"So just because you scratched behind his ears he made you his spy?" Reno asked.

"Yup, turns out that's where his favorite spot is," she replied.

"So….strange….the teachers here," he sighed.


	9. I Ain't Ya Momma!

-1**Author's Note: Bought Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, played it finished it….. Freakin' awesome game! Vincent is so hot too! Chapter's short but this is one of those random break from the school drama type chapter. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter IX: I Ain't Ya Momma!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saturday after noon. Location: Midgar park. Time: Two zero six PM. Okay enough of the details. In the middle of the park was Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Zack. It was such a lovely afternoon that the two guys decided to practice their sword techniques. And of course they invited the women so that they could show off to them. Typical, no? But the girls did not mind. They had hot boyfriends and what was better than spending a Saturday in the park watching your boyfriend work out?

Zack and Cloud had their swords crossed and they struggled to knock the other down. Sweat dripped from their faces and their teeth were clinched tight.

"You've gotten stronger, Cloud," Zack said through his clinched teeth.

"Glad you've noticed," the blonde replied.

"But not as strong as me!" Zack shouted pushing Cloud to the ground.

"Oww my ass!" Cloud cried out as his bottom met the hard concrete.

Tifa and Aeris giggled from the sidelines. Cloud glared at the women and stood up. "Just whose side are you on, Tifa?" he asked rubbing his sore butt.

"Oh, you know I'm your side, Cloud," Tifa replied walking up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Aww how cute!" Aeris beamed.

"Ahhh shaddup!" Tifa replied sticking her tongue out.

"Kweh!"

The four stopped talking and looked around.

"Did you just say 'kweh', Aeris?" Tifa asked the flower girl.

"No," Aeris answered shaking her head.

"Kwehh!"

"Hey! I see something in the bushes!" Zack announced pointing ahead.

They all stopped and stared. The bushes were indeed moving. Something was there. Was it something big and terrifying that would eat them all up for lunch! Maybe it was…..wait. The thing was coming out. It was yellow whatever it was…..

"A baby chocobo!" Tifa and Aeris squealed.

"Kweh!"

"Oh," Cloud and Zack said in disappointment. They were hoping that it _was_ something terrifying so they could show off their bravery.

"Kweh!"

The little baby chocobo walked up to the group and stared at them with its big blue eyes.

"So cute!" the girls said their faces turning red. They bent down to pet the chocobo, but it ignored them and walked up to Cloud.

"Kweh! Kweeeeehhh!"

"What….what the hell?" Cloud said backing away. "Why is it all excited?"

"It must like you," Zack smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kweh!"

The girls started giggling at this.

"What!" Cloud glared.

"I think it thinks you are his mother!" Aeris giggled.

"Kweh!"

"What?" Cloud stared at the baby chocobo. "I ain't ya momma!"

"Kweh?" it cocked its head to the side looking confused.

"It's because of your spiky, blonde hair y'know!" Tifa laughed.

"Kweh!"

"What do I do now?" Cloud asked continuing to back away from the persistent chocobo.

"How should I know?" Tifa asked.

"Oh man…." Cloud sighed. "Shoo! Go home!"

Aeris, Tifa, and Zack watched in amusement. Cloud was desperately trying to shake off the baby chocobo, but it was not convinced that Cloud was not his mother. He even went as far to threaten it with his sword, but again it just cocked his head in confusion.

"Tiiiiiiiifffffaaaaa! Heeeellllppp!" Cloud pleaded running in circles from the demonic chocobo.

"No! This is too funny!" Tifa giggled.

"Argh! **_Stop_**!" Cloud shouted holding his hand out.

The chocobo stopped instantly. Frozen in time by Cloud's spell.

"Wow it actually worked!" he smiled.

"Yeah, but it don't last that long against non-enemy beings," Zack pointed out.

"Eep!" Cloud screamed running away as fast as he could.

The three burst out in laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cloud ran into his house out of breath and slammed the door shut locking it tight. He sighed for relief and crashed onto his couch. Maybe doing a little bit of home work would get his mind of the psychotic baby chocobo. He leaned down and picked up his backpack off the floor (he had a bad habit of leaving it there all the time.) The book from his animal biology was on the top of the stack. He leaned back into his couch and opened the book up.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

Wouldn't ya know a picture of a baby chocobo was on the first page in the book. He threw the book across the room letting it crash in a way that some of the pages in the middle got bent.

"Kweh!"

"Huh?" Cloud stared at the book. Was it a sound book?

He got up and walked to the book and picked it up. He checked the back of the book, nope, no wires or button. Okay how about the front? Nothing there either. What on earth made that 'kweh' noise?

"Oww! What the hell!" he screamed when he felt something sharp grab his bottom. He wheeled around and saw…..it! The demonic baby chocobo! "How…..how did you get here!"

"Kweh!"

He ran for his phone and quickly dialed Tifa's number. It rang a few times and he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Tifa! The chocobo found me at my house!" Cloud said hysterically.

"Hahaha! He must have followed your scent!"

"What am I supposed to do with it now?" he asked.

"There's nothing you can do. He thinks you are his mother so you'll just have to keep him."

"I can't!" he argued.

"Too bad. If you ignore him or try to give him to someone else, he won't survive! You have to take care of him at least until he is an adult."

"(why me?)"

"Did you say something, Cloud?"

"No, nothing," he lied. "I guess I have no choice then."

"Make sure your give him a name so he'll feel loved."

"I think I'll call him Bob," Cloud answered looking at the now sleeping chocobo.

"Make sure you get some greens for him!"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Bye, Tifa."

"Bye, Cloud!"

Cloud sighed again and put the phone down. The chocobo had himself nuzzled there beside Cloud. He picked up the animal book again to see if there was any, "How to care for a baby chocobo" section.


	10. Detention

**Chapter X: Detention **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come back here, you asshole!" she screamed at the man running in front of her. She ran down the hall as fast as her feet would take her that Friday morning.

"Ah'll bring it back to ya later!" Cid shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the angry Yuffie.

"Oooooh, Cid! Gimme back my **_thunder_** Materia!" Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie, we're gonna get in trouble running like this," Reno pointed out as he ran behind his girlfriend.

"I don't give a damn!" she growled. "I want my Materia back _now_!"

"Ah said Ah'm just gonna borrow it fer a while!" Cid argued back.

"Cid, look out!" Reno shouted

Cid looked in front of him. "Oh, shit!" he cursed as he collided with a painter on his ladder. The ladder tipped over brining the painter and three buckets of paint with him. Reno and Yuffie could not stop in time before getting hit by the paint. Everyone jumped at the crash and splash sound, but soon ended up laughing at the sight. Reno had blue paint all in his hair, Yuffie was covered in green paint, while Cid and the painter was covered in red paint.

"What the hell happened here!" principal Shinra yelled.

"Oh, snap," Yuffie said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is the very reason why running in the hall is strictly forbidden!" principal Shinra shouted at the three paint covered teens in his office. "Not only did you three create a huge mess, but our painter now has a sprained ankle because of you all!"

"Sir, technically Reno and I did not run into the ladder," Yuffie piped up.

"But you two were running and chasing the one who did!" Shinra yelled back.

"'Cause he stole my Materia!" she argued.

"Missy, you are two seconds away from getting suspended," he growled in a low voice.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Reno shook his head and sighed while Cid looked like he was close to losing it.

"You three will be in detention tonight," Shinra said. "Tonight will be the first of six Friday nights in detention."

"Six!" Cid yelled.

"Make that seven for you, Mister Highwind!" Shinra glared at the red painted man.

Cid glared back but said no more.

"Now get cleaned up and back to class," Shinra said excusing them all from his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Detention……a class for misfits and people in the wrong place at the wrong time. To make matters worse for Yuffie and Reno, they would be spending detention with Cid, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo with Sephiroth as the one to make sure they behaved.

"At least he isn't wearing a speedo again," Reno whispered to Yuffie.

"Shut up," she growled. She was in a pissed off mood.

Kadaj, Loz, and Cid all glared at each other, Yazoo just sighed and stared out the window, and Sephiroth just took to reading another smut filled book.

"This is gonna be a long night," Reno sighed.

"Yo, Cid!" Yuffie called out.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you steal my Materia anyway?" she asked him.

"Ah was gonna use it to power up mah new baby," he smirked.

"That piece of shit you call a plane?" Lox sniggered.

"Shuddap!" Cid growled.

"Both of you shut up," Sephiroth sighed looking up from his book.

Cid and Loz growled at each other. Yazoo sighed again and walked to a chair in the very back of the room.

"Yazoo is not a very patient person, huh?" Yuffie said to Reno.

"Nope," he replied.

"I wonder if I should go back there and piss him off," she said with an evil grin.

"With his big brother in the room?" he pointed out.

"Right," she frowned.

They sat in silence. She had her short legs swinging back and forth in boredom. She glanced up at the clock and noticed only fifteen minutes had gone by so far. She looked over at Cid and Loz (who was still in a glaring contest), Yazoo was still sulking, and Reno looked bored as hell like she was. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Reno," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

"Let's move behind Cid and Loz," she smirked.

He smirked back and followed her back one row of seats. They sat down and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a kiss. It was then that a book met his head.

"No sex in the classroom!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Damn again!" Reno whined.

"You're just as pathetic as that Vincent guy," Loz smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Reno cursed kicking the back of Loz's chair.

"Both of you shut up," Yazoo said annoyed.

"That's the second time I've heard that line tonight," Yuffie giggled.

Yazoo sighed (again) and started staring out the window. Cid yawned and laid his head down on the desk. Reno crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. A nap seemed like a good idea.

"Reeeenooooo! Don't fall asleep and leave me by myself with these creeps!" Yuffie whined, but the only response she got was the snoring of her boyfriend. "Tch, fine!"

She glanced around the room again. Sephiroth was still reading his book, Yazoo was _still_ sulking (he was still mad at Loz for landing him in detention), Kadaj had not said or done a single thing, Cid and Reno were sleeping, and Loz looked like he was close to dozing off too. She smirked and looked over at Kadaj again and noticed he had started reading a book. Her smirked turned into an evil grin as she grabbed a pair of scissors. She scooted down to the right a little and got right behind Loz. She leaned forward and grabbed the spiky part of his hair with the scissors. When she got the amount she was wanting she closed the handles.

_Sniiiip_

She winced and pulled back at the small snip sound. She looked around the room and sighed for relief when she saw no one noticed. She placed the scissors down and went back to her chair beside Reno and started to pretend to be asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thirty minutes later,

Kadaj put down the book he was reading and went to the back of the room to sit with Yazoo (who was still sulking by the way.)

"Still mad at Loz?" he asked.

"Yes," Yazoo pouted. "If it weren't for him, we could be at home with mother right now…..eating those chocolate chip cookies she makes for us every Friday night."

Kadaj laughed and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "It'll still be ready for us when we get home."

"Not hot fresh out of the oven though," Yazoo frowned.

"Well we just need to be sure we keep our tempers in check from now on," Kadaj said, "We were both mad at Loz for being so mean to you. Next time we'll just ignore him…..until we get home." He gave an evil smirk which mad Yazoo laugh.

Yuffie smiled and jumped up. She ran to where Yazoo and Kadaj were seated.

"Yazoo, did I just hear you _laugh_?" she grinned.

"What the hell?" Kadaj questioned.

"Oh, come on," she pouted. "Lemme sit with you two."

"I thought you hated us?" Yazoo raised an eyebrow at the young ninja.

"Nah, I just hate ya brother," she replied turning a chair around so she could sit in front of them. "He's so mean to poor Vincent all the time."

"Yeah, I keep telling him to lay off," Yazoo said. "He's just so mean to people. It's sad."

"Although _you_ were a little mean to him too," she said pointing to Kadaj.

"Yeah well, I can be mean sometimes," Kadaj shrugged his shoulders. "Loz is the one who acts like he's having PMS all the time."

"Hey now," Yuffie scolded. "You're in the presence of a lady."

"Eerr, sorry," Kadaj replied.

"That's better," she nodded.

"So you an Reno are dating, huh?" Yazoo asked.

"Yup, he hated me at first, but now I think he's in looooooove with me!" she grinned.

"And you two have been dating for only a couple of days?" Kadaj asked.

"Shut up," she glared. "You can fall in love within just a couple of days!"

"Ahhh so you're in love with him, eh?" he smirked.

She turned blood red. "I….I did not say that!"

"Yuffie's in love, Yuffie's in love," he started singing.

"Be quiet, momma's boy," she growled.

"Oooh burn!" Yazoo laughed.

"Hey, whose side are you on, Yazoo?" Kadaj asked.

"Yours always," Yazoo answered. "But Yuffie scares me when she's pissed."

"Tee-hee," she smiled innocently now.

"Damn the cuteness!" Kadaj growled.

"Ahh! My hair!" Loz screamed making everyone jump.

Sephiroth glared at his brother. "Detention next Friday for your over the top yelling!"

"I don't care!" Loz cried. "Look at my hair!"

Cid and Reno were mad at first about being woke up, but it was well worth it when they saw Loz's sissy curl had been chopped off. They burst out in laughter at the sight.

"Shut up!" Loz growled. "I demand to know who did this!"

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Yuffie were completely silent. They all honestly did not know who did it since either everyone was asleep or just not paying attention when Yuffie cut his hair.

"It was one of you three!" Loz accused as he pointed to his two brothers and Yuffie. "I haven't been getting along with either of you so this is payback, huh?"

"You must have done it in your sleep, Loz," Yuffie said. "'Cause is the scissors not in you hands right now?"

He opened his mouth to say something but instead looked in his hand. And lo and behold there they were. But how the hell did he manage to cut his hair in his sleep? Realizing that Yuffie was probably right, he sat down and did not say another word for fear that Sephiroth would had more to his detention.

"Good save, Yuffie," Kadaj whispered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We saw you do it," Yazoo replied. "We just did not say anything."

"Are you gonna tell him?" she asked with a little bit of panic.

"Tell him what?" Kadaj faked.

She giggled and nodded. Maybe detention with Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz was not so bad after all.

"Cheer up, Loz," Reno teased. "It looks better than that sissy ass curl ya had!"

"Shut the hell up, Reno!" Loz sneered.

"I better go stop him before your brother kills him," Yuffie said standing up.

"Good idea," Yazoo said.

"See ya around, Yuffie!" Kadaj smiled. "Let's do this again sometime."

"Yeah right," she smirked.


	11. Halloween Pranks

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I came up with the idea of this chapter after seeing The Nightmare Before Christmas at the movie theater (in 3D!) and listening to the soundtrack. Yeah I'm a Nightmare Before Christmas freak. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter XI: Halloween Pranks**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Once again it was a lovely Friday night. That morning Yuffie had gotten the wonderful idea of seeing a movie since it was going to be Halloween soon. And what better movie to go see than the re-release of the Nightmare Before Christmas in 3D? She had walked around school recruiting people to go see it with her. Of course Reno would be there. She also got Aeris, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Elena, Tseng, Rude, and Cid to go. She figured Tseng went only because Elena would be there and Rude was probably going because he had nothing better to do. She had no idea why Cid was going. She thought a grumpy pilot like him would not enjoy a funny movie like that. Maybe he did like movies like that but would never admit it.

Yuffie spent that night primping before the movie. Even though she would be in a dark theater, she still wanted to look nice for Reno. She wished she could have invited Kadaj and Yazoo, but that would have been weird for everyone else since they were supposed to be the enemy. Oh well, maybe next time. She heard a knock at the door and smiled. "Coming!" she called. Her little black kitten looked up at her and meowed. She bent down and stroked her hair. "Be good, Mei," she said skipping out of her house. Reno waved to her as she ran to his car. She waved back and hopped in. They exchanged a quick kiss and sped off to the movie theater.

After the movie theater everyone else was already there waiting for Reno and Yuffie. The last couple had finally arrived and met everyone outside the theater.

"Y'all are late," Cid pointed out.

"Oh, be quiet," Yuffie said sticking her tongue out.

"So how many of you have actually seen this movie?" Reno asked.

Himself, Yuffie, and Elena raised there hands. Only the three of them had actually seen the movie before.

"Ohhh…..you all are in for a treat!" Yuffie beamed. "'Cause this is the best movie ever!"

"Well then let's buy our tickets and go inside," Tifa said.

They all pulled out there gil and walked up to pay for their tickets. The lady handed them their tickets and they walked inside.

"Reno! Buy me a drink and popcorn!" Yuffie whined.

"Okay, okay," he said.

Tifa and Aeris giggled. Cloud and Zack exchanged glances and decided it best to also buy their girlfriend's something to drink and popcorn. Tseng, Elena, Rude, and Cid did not buy anything for themselves. What was the point of going to a movie without having a drink and popcorn? Oh well. After getting their snacks they went into the auditorium. It was pretty packed inside. There were lots of couples there and no children. Reno and Yuffie were thankful for this. They hated it when kids talked or screamed throughout movies.

They picked their seats in a aisle in the middle. Perfect seats. No too close, not too far. Yuffie, however, noticed something as she picked her seat. In the top row she saw Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. They each had a small bag of popcorn in their hands and had their 3D glasses on. She smirked at the sight. Loz looked like a complete idiot with the big, round green glasses while Kadaj and Yazoo looked kind of cute with them on. Yazoo was the first to noticed Yuffie and the gang. He nudged Kadaj and pointed to her. The two smiled and waved and she waved back. She smiled and sat down in between Tifa and Reno.

After the trailers revealing upcoming Christmas movies and movies about penguins (which the women went crazy over) the movie was finally about to start. A orange jack-in-the-box appeared on the screen.

"The movie will start in three….." said the announcer's voice.

Yuffie and Reno started poking at the air as it looked like the number three was coming at them.

"Two……"

Yuffie giggled and kept poking, but then jumped when a pumpkin came shooting out of the box. Reno laughed at her which resulted in a hard smack in the side.

It was now half was into the movie. Reno and Yuffie would laugh loudly and obnoxiously during certain scenes while the other women smiled in a way you could tell they were enjoying the movie. Everyone now and then Cloud, Zack, Cid, and Tseng would grin during the funny scenes. They seemed to enjoy the characters Lock, Shock, and Barrel which were bratty little kids who was always up to no good. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo seemed to be enjoying the movie quite a bit. Though Yazoo would get startled every now and then. He was not quite used to 3D movies.

Loz glanced down during a part he did not really care about and it was then he noticed his enemy: Yuffie Kisaragi. His lips formed into an evil grin. He puts red hots into his mouth and slobbered it up the best he could. He spat one as if his mouth was a pellet gun. It hit her directly on the center of the back of her head. She jumped and ran her hand through her head.

"Eek!" she squealed as she felt the sticky piece of candy.

He sniggered and spat another one hitting her hand.

"Okay jackass!" she screamed standing up and turning around.

Loz put his attention back to the movie and pretended nothing happened. Her face turned red from anger and embarrassment as everyone stared at her like she was crazy. She huffed and sat back down. Loz sniggered again and spat another one at her.

"Bloody hell!" Yuffie screamed standing up again. This time she noticed who was doing it. She glared and Loz and flipped him off. She would get him back _after_ the movie. She sat down and Reno put his arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

Meanwhile Elena was about to kill Cid with all his questions. He kept asking questions like, "Was the children going to like Jack's presents?" and "Is Oogie Boogie gonna kill Santa Claus?" She kept hissing at him to shut up and keep watching, but he continued to ask annoying questions. He finally shut up when she threatened to shoot him in the head with her gun. When she was angry, she would probably do it.

The only quiet ones seemed to be Aeris, Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Tseng, and Rude. They were getting annoyed at the others. Especially Yuffie's screaming at whoever was behind her. They did not bother to turn around and look.

The movie came to an unfortunate end. Everyone spilled out of the auditorium and into the lobby. Reno and Yuffie was exchanging which parts of the movie they though were the best and started asking the others which parts they liked.

"It was all good," Tifa said. "But I'm tired so we gotta go. We car pooled here."

"Bah you all are no fun," Yuffie said. "Friday night is for staying up!"

"Then you do that," Cloud said.

"Fine I will!" she exclaimed.

"So you later," Aeris waved following Tifa and Cloud.

"Good movie," Zack said. "I may just have to see it again."

"That's a good idea," Yuffie smiled.

"So, Yuffie, what do ya wanna do now?" Reno asked.

"Let's go roll some houses!" she answered.

"No," he answered.

"Egg houses?"

"No."

"Spray paint Loz's motorcycle pink?"

"Yes!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Reno and Yuffie drove to the nearest Wal-mart to get a couple of cans of pink spray paint. They debated on whether or not to get baby pink or hot pink. They finally settled on both. They agreed to paint the entire bike baby pink with hot pink smiley faces. After checking out and receiving a warm "Happy Halloween" from the cashier they took off to the silver haired brothers' house. They were glad to see all the lights were turned out which meant they were all asleep.

They got out of the car and walked up to the garage. Yuffie sniggered as she used her amazing thieving skills to open the garage door. She switched the light on and they walked inside. Luckily they knew which bike was Loz's and got to work.

The following morning screams could be heard in the neighborhood as Loz saw his baby pink motorcycle with hot pink smiley faces on it. It looked like something that would belong to one of the pink ladies from Grease.

"Damn you, Kisaragi!" Loz screamed very, very loud.

"Teehee," Yuffie smiled as she looked out her bedroom window. Halloween pranks sure was fun.


	12. Partay!

**Author's Note: The party suggestion was made by **RE4geek**. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy what I made of your suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VII, PlayStation, or Guitar Hero.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter XII: Par-tay!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Reno stared into space as Rufus' story on some old guy who discovered the Northern continent went right over his head. He was bored. Very, very bored. He just wanted to smash his head into his desk and knock himself unconscious. Yuffie cast him a sympathetic glance to her boyfriend. He replied with a lazy grin and a sigh.

"Are you two paying attention?!"

Reno and Yuffie snapped their attention to Rufus. He looked rather pissed at the moment.

"Can you two please stop staring at each other like some love sick puppies and pay attention?" he growled. How embarrassing.

"S-Sorry," Yuffie blushed.

When Rufus was satisfied with the fact they were now paying attention to him he continued.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Damn that man is always in such a pissy mood!" Reno sighed as they walked out of Rufus' classroom.

"No kiddin'," Yuffie agreed.

"I've just been so damn bored, yo!" he whined. "There's been nothing to do."

"Nothing at all," she moaned.

"Hey!" he shouted making her jump. "Isn't your dad gone for the weekend?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked looking at him.

"Well you have the biggest house out of the rest of us so why not throw a party!" he proposed.

"No way!" she argued. "My dad would kill me if he found out!"

"Who says he's gonna find out?" he grinned.

She thought about it for a moment. She knew he would probably never know, but she was still nervous about it. "Okay, fine," she sighed. "Not too big a party okay?"

"Yes!" he cheered. "I'll make the invitations tonight."

"Okay, but don't invite any retards," she said.

"You know I won't," he replied.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The next day,

It was the day before the party and Reno had a large stack of invitations to hand out. He divided it evenly with Yuffie of course. During lunch was when they started handing them out. He gave one to Tseng, Rude, and Elena while she gave one to the girls and the other guys. She found Kadaj and Yazoo sitting alone at a table. She snuck over to them quickly.

"What's up?" Yazoo smiled.

"You're invited to my party tomorrow night," she answered.

"Really?" Kadaj asked. "Your friends won't mind?"

"Shit it's my house if they don't like it then who cares?" she replied. "Just don't let your jackass brother know, please."

The two brothers laughed. "Okay, sure," Kadaj said. "Thanks."

She handed them the invitations and went back to her table.

"So I'm gonna bring a ton of my CDs to the party," Reno said when Yuffie rejoined them.

"You better not have any crappy ones," Zack said.

"You kiddin'?!" Reno smirked. "I happen to listen to the coolest music!"

"Fergie is not cool," Yuffie pointed out.

"I do not listen to Fergie!" he defended.

"Suuuuuuure," she rolled her eyes.

"Ahh screw you," he said.

"You wish," she smirked.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Party night,

Loud music could be heard in Yuffie's house. Garbage covered the floors and teens danced along to the loud, rock.

"Wow! What an amazing house!" Aeris beamed as her and Tifa walked into the foyer.

"Yes, it is quite big," Tifa replied looking up at a rather large chandelier. It was solid gold with beads of diamonds hanging from it. To the left was a very long set of stairs in which the carpet was red.

"The guys are taking a long time to park the cars….." Aeris trailed on.

"Yeah……" Tifa looked around. "Oh well. Let's go in and party!"

Outside,

Four men stood in a stand off. Two on one side, two on the other. Fist clinched since neither side had weapons. Kadaj and Yazoo stared at Cloud and Zack. As the two were parking the cars, they noticed the silver-haired duo parking their motorcycles.

"What are you two doing here?!" Cloud demanded.

"Yuffie invited us," Kadaj said simply.

"Yeah right!" Zack accused.

Inside,

Yuffie was dancing with Reno when she glanced out the window and noticed the four men outside fighting (verbally so far) with each other.

"Oh no!" she moaned running from Reno.

"What's wrong?!" he called, but she did not stop to answer.

She ran outside her house as fast as she could and ran down her drive way.

"Get out of here before you two cause trouble!" she heard Zack yell.

"Like hell!" was Kadaj's reply.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. _Men._ "What is going on here?!" she demanded hands on hips. The four men stopped and looked at her.

"Yuffie, they claim you invited them!" Cloud said pointing to Kadaj and Yazoo.

"I did!" she replied. "Now leave each other and get your asses in here!"

Cloud and Zack's mouth dropped. Kadaj and Yazoo did not argue and followed Yuffie to the house. The two friends exchanged glances and then looked back at the three walking towards the house.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

And hour had passed and everyone continued partying. Kadaj and Yazoo mostly stood to the side watching everyone since Yuffie was the only one that liked them. Tseng, Rude, and Barret sat around exchanging guy related stories. Cid just kept complaining about there not being any beer while Shera tried to convince him it was bad for his health anyway.

Meanwhile Cloud, Reno, and Zack discovered Yuffie's video games. She had a PlayStation 2 with non other than Guitar Hero!

"Yes! Let's play this!" Reno cheered.

"Uh-oh, discovered my PS2 did we?" Yuffie said from behind.

"Yuffs, do you have an extra guitar controller?!" Zack asked.

"Yes, in the cabinet," she answered.

"Sweet!" Reno exclaimed diving into the cabinet of games and pulling out the extra controller.

Yuffie, Aeris, and Tifa sat down on the couch to watch this. Three very competitive men with a video game was always fun to watch.

"Which song do you wanna do first?" Zack asked.

Reno smiled evilly. "'Cowboys From Hell'…..on hard!"

"You're on!" Zack grinned back.

Yuffie sniggered.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked.

"That song on hard……nearly impossible," she grinned.

The song started. The two men strummed the bar and pressed the fret buttons as fast as they could. At first they missed the first few notes. They had not played It in a while and had to get back into the groove of it. The women started laughing as they both missed several notes on the guitar solo. Both of their meters were in the red. Reno tried using his star power he saved up for this part, but even then his meter barely touched the yellow.

"Told you," Yuffie whispered to Aeris.

"My turn!" Cloud announced wanting to challenge Zack.

Kadaj and Yazoo stared and sighed at the group. All three women had all three of those men whilst they had no one.

"It….sucks," Yazoo said.

Kadaj nodded knowing exactly what Yazoo was thinking. "Oh well, who needs 'em, eh Yazoo?" He waited for a response. "Yazoo?" He looked at his brother and found him with Elena.

"I can't get Tseng to dance with me," she told him. "And you looked lonely. Do you wanna dance with me?"

"Y-Yeah," he stammered his face crimson red.

Kadaj smirked and walked away to get some more punch.

Yuffie and Reno danced together smiling. "This was definitely a good idea," he smirked.

"Yes, but if my father somehow finds out, you're sooooo dead!" she smirked back.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to get this out. By the way, this is not gonna turn into a Yazoo/Elena fic. I just thought I'd throw that in to show not everyone hated him tee-hee.**


	13. Aeris' Chocobo Care 101

Author's Note: This chapter takes place during winter break. I know it's spring break now, but I didn't wanna skip way ahead seeing as just a couple chapters ago it was Halloween LOL.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter XIII: Aeris' Chocobo Care 101

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Winter break was finally here. It was very cold and the snow covered the ground like a blanket. Now our hero Cloud Strife cared not too much for snow so he stayed inside and just sipped on a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. He sat on his nice, soft chair and watched a samurai movie marathon on TV. Well tried to at least.

**THUMP THUMP**

"Hmm?" Cloud wondered looking around.

**THUMP THUMP**

"What the hell?" he sat up and noticed clumps of snow sliding down his window. He looked and saw Aeris looking rather angry with her hands on her hips right outside. "What did I do now?" he sighed and made his way to the door.

"Cloud Strife, get your butt out here now!" she shouted.

"It's cold!" he argued. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Now!" she roared.

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted and grabbed his jacket.

He walked outside and looked at Aeris with wide eyes, Why was she so mad at him at the moment? She looked so mad that he could have sworn the snow around her boots was melting from her heated anger.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"That is!" she pointed towards the Chocobo stable that belonged to his chocobo named Bob.

"What about it?" he asked dumbly.

"Ugh!" she stomped her feet. "It's like twenty below right now! You need to bring him inside! He's just a baby you know. He'll freeze!"

"I didn't know!" he replied with his hands up in defense.

"Well it looks like you need a dose of Aeris' Chocobo Care 101!" she smiled. "Come on. Let's start off with bringing him inside.

His shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy sigh.

"I said come on!" she yelled.

He jumped and ran after her. She opened the doors of the stable and found Bob in the corner shivering.

"Aww you poor thing!" she cooed.

She walked inside and wrapped her arms around the baby chocobo.

"K-Kweh," it squeaked.

Cloud walked in from behind and leaned against the door way. Aeris looked at him and gave him a glare that could burn through your skull.

"He's sick, you terrible person!" she huffed. "Get him inside your house and I'll make him gyashi green soup!"

She walked out of the stable and Cloud let out another sigh. Even the chocobo was glaring at him now! He shook his head and gathered the sick baby in his arms.

"Hey, you followed me remember?" he said to Bob. But that did not stop the glaring.

As he walked back inside his house he could hear sizzling coming from the kitchen and Aeris humming a tune. You know the one that plays whenever she walks into a room.

"Cloud, set him down in front of the fire place and go get him a thick blanket," Aeris called from the kitchen.

Cloud sighed and sat the bundle down in front of the fire and went to his linen closet to get the blanket. Why was he letting a baby chocobo and a flower girl abuse him? He had no idea. He just figured he would give into their demands for now so hopefully she would leave soon. As he walked back into the living room Aeris was already spoon feeding the chocobo soup.

"Here's the blanket," he handed Aeris the green, fleece blanket and she wrapped it around the chocobo.

"Poor baby," she pouted.

He raised an eyebrow at her and went back to his chair. "Now my hot chocolate is cold," he frowned.

"Why don't you keep Bob inside?" she asked.

"You kiddin'?!" he replied. "I don't want chocobo feathers and crap droppings all over my house."

"How mean!" she huffed and turned her attention back to Bob. "Anyway, chocobo need good caring! In the winter they must be inside and in the summer as well. I _guess_ they can stay outside during the spring and fall seasons. You should also feed them different types of greens that way they don't get bored of the same kind. I would find him a mate as well."

"Hell no," he replied. "Bob will die a virgin."

"How would you like to die a virgin?" she asked.

"Too late," he winked.

"Pervert!" she gasped. "Oh well back to the subject. Are you planning to make him a racing chocobo?"

"Nope," he replied simply.

"Well he needs plenty of exercise then," she informed. "Shame though. You know those chocobo that hang out on the northern continent are pretty strong. Pairing him up with a nice female would be fine."

"Wait! Did you say northern continent?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

He looked at her and then the "shivering" chocobo. "The northern continent is always cold."

"Oops," she said.

"Out! Both of you!" he ordered.

"Sorry, Bob, I tried," she shrugged.

And that was the last time Aeris tried to con Cloud into bringing in a so-called freezing chocobo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Short simple filler chapter LOL.


	14. Volunteer Day

**Author's Note: This came to me one Saturday morning on my way to work when I saw volunteers cleaning the neighborhood and streets. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter XIV: Volunteer Day.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Congratulations, all classes has been canceled today," Rufus Shinra announced at the beginning of class. This earned a cheer which made him grin evilly. When they saw the evil grin. They immediately stopped. "Today is Volunteer Day. We will go to the park in Sector 6."

"Nooooooooooo!" everyone yelled.

"That park is nasty!" Reno complained.

"Only drug dealers hang out there!" Yuffie added.

"It really isn't safe," Aeris whispered to Tifa. "But I'm used to it."

"All adults will be there with Materia so do not worry," Rufus interrupted.

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo's eyes widened. _All _adults? Did that include……Sephiroth. All three suddenly had one of those awful thought bubbles.

_Sephiroth in a speedo with his smutty magazine laughing at his brothers' misfortune. _

Reno and Yuffie, however, had a different one.

"_No sex in the park!" Followed by a random object meeting Reno's head._

"Everyone to the lockers to change into your work clothes," Rufus ordered.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

On the bus to Sector 6 park,

"Does this orange suit make me look fat?" Yuffie pouted. Reno was about to lean in and say something…..probably seductive, when he noticed Sephiroth was eyeing him. Instead he just quickly shook his head.

"This may be fun," Elena chimed in. "It gives us a chance to do something good for the Planet."

"Now ya sound like Aeris," Cid growled.

"There's nothing wrong with helping the Planet," Aeris huffed.

"Okay, shut up," Scarlet sighed. "The only ones allowed to talk are the hot guys." This earned Kadaj a wink in which all color escaped his face.

"Ahhh….Kadaj, you sly dog," Lox elbowed his brother's side.

"Shut the hell up, Loz," Kadaj growled.

Cloud and Tifa just sat there in silence. The same went for Vincent and Lucrecia. Everyone else was either bickering or whining about having to clean the park.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sector 6 park. A nice little park full of beer bottles, litter, and very dirty slides, swings, monkey bars full of child's mucus and crap. An ideal place for the several students attending Midgar High to clean. Armed with black bags and pickup sticks the teens stepped forward to get this hell over with.

"This is soooo freakin' gross!" Yuffie huffed as she picked up an empty cardboard case of beer.

"Why would anyone want to trash a child's park?" Aeris commented as she held a bag open for Zack.

"Because people are disgusting," he replied putting cigarette butt in the bag.

Tifa, Elena, and Lucrecia sprayed antibacterial cleaner on the swings and wiped it clean with their towels.

"These towels are gonna be so black by the end of the day," Tifa commented.

Elena and Lucrecia nodded in agreement.

Barret and Cid, however, was not getting along as well as everyone else. Even though they both had pickup sticks, they argued over who was going to pick up certain pieces of trash. This was driving poor Cloud crazy since he was the one holding the bag open.

Reno, Rude, Vincent, Reeve, and Tseng were getting along fairly well. Reno decided to stay away from Yuffie since Sephiroth was spying on him. Vincent and Tseng were the ones with bags and the other three had the pickup sticks.

The girls took the first break and sat down on the newly clean park bench. Aeris stretched out her legs and sighed.

"This hasn't been too bad, huh?" she asked.

"I'd rather be home," Yuffie pouted.

Aeris shook her head and stared off in the distance. It was then she heard a strange noise coming from a trash can. "Hmm?" she wondered as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

Aeris did not answer and continued walking towards the trash can. This time she could see movement. She also noticed what looked like a pink pom-pom sticking up.

"Could it be?" she thought aloud and peered into the can.

"Kupo?" the creature squeaked when it saw Aeris.

"Aww a moogle," she beamed.

"Kupo?"

She reached down and picked it up. Its white fur was all dirty and it looked very hungry.

"Poor thing," she said cradling the moogle in her arms.

"Oh, a moogle?" Elena questioned from behind.

"Yes, and she's all dirty and hungry," Aeris pouted.

"Sneak her to your house then!" Yuffie suggested.

"No, one of them will see her," Tifa pointed to the adults.

"Distraction?" Aeris said.

"Yeah!" Yuffie replied. "Leave it to me!"

She ran off to the group of adults and started rambling very loudly about….something. Elena and Tifa walked closely to Aeris and helped her to the exit with the moogle.

Some of the guys noticed something strange going on with the girls, but chose not to say anything. What was the point?

Aeris quickly thanked her friends and took off in the direction of her house. She held the poor moogle close and ran as quick as she could to her house. Luckily it was her mother's day off from school because of this event so she would be able to take care of the moogle while Aeris was gone.

"Kupo?" the moogle chirped.

"We're almost there," she smiled.

The moogle nuzzled against Aeris' chest and drifted off to sleep. Aeris used her free hand to pull her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She entered her home and noticed her mother sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Aeris, you're home early," Elmyra said putting her book down.

"Mom, I found this poor dirty, hungry moogle!" Aeris said. "Will you please wash and feed her so I can go back without them noticing I'm gone?"

Her mother chuckled and took the moogle from Aeris. "Okay, okay, just hurry back."

"Thanks, mom!" Aeris beamed running back to the park.

Back at the park,

"Yay, we're almost finished!" Yuffie cheered.

"Finally," Reno added.

Cid, Barret, and Loz started putting bags filled with trash into the back of Rufus' truck while Kadaj, Yazoo, and Reeve looked around for anymore loose trash.

Aeris finally got back just in time to hurry and help Tifa and Elena finish off the seats on the swing set.

"Okay, hurry and finish up and we can get outta here," Rufus said.

Everyone quickly finished getting the loose trash, loading the trash, and gathered up the cleaning supplies.

Sector 6 park never looked better…..for now.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Congrats on the seniors who graduated! May God bless you with your college/carrier life!


	15. Will You Be My Valentine?

Chapter XV: Will You Be My Valentine?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pink, red, and white... the colors that filled the halls of Midgar High. Why? Because Valentine's Day was in one week and all the men were dreading it. Why? Because they never knew what to get their girlfriends for the romantic holiday.

"Chocolate is too cliché," Reno muttered.

"Roses die only after a couple days," Zack added.

One of the tables in the library was full of very depressed men. All of them in deep thought, but to no avail.

"Jewelry is always an option, but so expensive," Reno pointed out.

"What are you gonna get Tifa for Valentine's Day?" Zack asked Cloud.

Cloud looked up from a book he was reading, "Nothing. Valentine's Day is kinda pointless if you ask me."

"Dude, women _love _this holiday," Reno stated. "Tifa won't forgive ya if you ignore her."

"She won't mind," the blonde replied and went back to his book.

"I think I know what I will get Lucrecia," Vincent said.

"Ooh, what?" Reno asked.

"She loves unusual things," Vincent answered. "There's a flower that grows in Nibelheim called the Nibelheim cerulean because it is sky blue."

"Never seen one," Zack said. "But are you really going to go all the way there to get this flower?"

"I have business there anyway," Vincent said.

"Well, Zack my friend, we are screwed until we can figure something out," Reno sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end of the day Yazoo went to his locker to get his books out when a envelope fell out.

"What is this?" he wondered aloud. He picked it up and saw his named written very neatly on the front. He looked around and discovered he was the only one in the hall at the moment. He quickly opened it and pulled the small card out.

"To Yazoo on this coming Valentine's Day. You have become like a brother to me so I thought a card would be something nice for you.

Love,

Elena."

The front of the card had a picture of a pink heart wrapped in a ribbon by two doves. He blushed at this.

"Whatcha got there?" the annoying voice of Loz asked as he approached.

"N-Nothing," Yazoo answered quickly and put the card away.

"Oh, no," Loz sighed. "Did you get a dumb Valentine?"

"No," his brother lied shaking his head.

"Whatever," Loz replied and got his books from his locker.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sweet potato dangos!" Reno shouted.

"What?" Rude asked.

"I'm gonna make Yuffie sweet potato dangos!" Reno answered.

"That stuff is nasty," Tseng pointed out.

"Is not!" Reno replied.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Elena asked.

"No, but I'm gonna try anyway!" Reno answered and got off his couch and went to the kitchen.

"What does he eat since he lives by himself?" Tseng asked.

"He orders lots of pizza and buys lots of TV dinners," Rude answered.

"I'm gonna go see if he has a fire extinguisher," Elena said leaving the room.

Once Rude saw she was out of the room he asked Tseng, "What did you get her?"

"A gold necklace," he answered. "She loves gold."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Valentine's Day evening in Kalm.

Zack and Aeris would share a romantic evening at a restaurant that was not too casual, but not too formal. The music was nice, the people were friendly, and the food was delicious. Though Zack wished they could have a glass of whine, but seeing as they were only seventeen...

"I have a card to give you," Zack said as he passed a card to his girlfriend.

"Thank you," she smile and removed the card from the envelope. It had a pink moogle holding a red heart on it with the words "To my cute moogle." She giggled and flipped it over reading the message.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I love you!

--- Zack"

"You're so sweet," she leaned in the give him a...

"Aww they're gonna kiss!"

"Oh no," Zack moaned.

Reno and Yuffie walked up to their table followed by Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Lucrecia.

"Uhh, what happened to sweet potato dangos, not giving a damn, and the flower?" Zack asked.

"He almost broke all my teeth out," Yuffie said.

"He knew he'd be in trouble," Tifa smirked at Cloud.

"Unexpected frost killed the flowers," Lucrecia explained.

Zack knew Cloud and Vincent would lead their girlfriends to a different table, but he knew Reno and Yuffie would torture him and his date.

"So what kind of card did he get ya?" Yuffie asked Aeris.

"A cute one," Aeris answered trying to not show she was getting annoyed.

"Was it all sappy?" Reno added.

Aeris let out a barely audible sigh. Zack looked from Reno and then Aeris. The look in her eyes clearly said, "Get rid of him!"

"Reno, why don't you take Yuffie to that table over there," he suggested.

"Valentine's Day is a day where couple can be together..." Reno gave a "I don't follow" look, "...alone..."

"Ohhhhh! I get it!" he said. "Okay we'll leave you two alone to make out!"

Aeris buried her head in her hands to hide the embarrassment of Reno's shouting. Zack was trying to keep his anger in check and tried not to kill the annoying red head.

Reno winked and wrapped his arm around Yufie's waist and lead her to a different table.

"Well that was interesting," Aeris said quietly as the annoying couple walked away.

"Yeah," Zack agreed. "But at lease they're happy. They deserve to be anyway."

Aeris smiled and nodded. "Now as I was trying to say earlier. You're so sweet and that's why I love you." She leaned in over the table and kissed him lightly.

Even though the week started out rocky for the inexperienced men, it was a very nice Valentine's Day indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was a bit short, but it was meant to be that way. By the way, my friend came up with the idea for the sweet potato dangos. It was in a episode of "Keroro Gunso" and it was something that the characters made and tried to sell as Valentine's gifts. If there any fans of that series I now have fanart. Grab the link in my profile.


End file.
